One Piece: Romance Dawn
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: my own version of One Piece. took me 3 mouths to do because its kinda a story/movie. witness the beginning of Monkey D. Luffy before heading to the grand line as he fight along side with a team called The New Generation. note: LUFFY IS A FEMALE BLONDE. rated M for cursing, blood, drugs, and shower scenes. I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, please support the official release
1. prologue

Prologue

The fog was rolling in as the dark before the light rises before the sun.

A woman in a hood like red riding hood but blue and in an outfit by her ancestor known as PANDORA.

In a basket she carries was a baby girl that has her mother's blood, her hair and her eyes, and noise even mouth.

The woman places the children at the front door of a house, alone in the dark.

The woman started to cry, the first tear landed on the baby girl.

Her last words to the children was emotional to her.

"I'm sorry my child, I want you to be safe from your father. Farewell my dear daughter… Luffy"

As soon as she disappeared, a moan from the baby girl as the sun rises.

That was only the beginning, 16 years ago in Maui, Lahaina, Hawaii. A ruthless gang called "the Regime" feared the town's people with their murders, rapes, and it grew and grew for five years.

Another group called "the New Generation" rises and the great 5 year war begins.

The leader of "the new generation" was a man name Warren who has the power of angel had a son name Seth. He also love his beautiful wife, Bailee.

But soon as the war was over, the leader of "the Regime", BiHalo aka 'Ultra man' surrendered after a humiliated defeat. He was then executed in front of the whole town. His last dying words to them feared them and upset.

"So, this is the end of me. But here my words. The Regime will rise, rise…"

Soon the guards killed him and towns people, cheered. But things were worst.

Warren was forced to leave his family, Bailee and his son Seth who only taught him to fly with his mutant powers for him and his son.

Apparently, Warren and Bailee had another son. A long nose boy name Usopp.

Right after he says goodbye to his love and his son, he took Usopp with him to protect him and keep this warfare a secret.

Now it has been sixteen years later, Seth is now 18 and carry on his father's legacy with his friends. Brook, Jade and Jordon.

Soon he and Luffy will be in the same fight to protect this tow.

This is the beginning of Luffy and the Story of One Piece.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luffy(now age of sixteen) was walking around her town as usual at the same time as Seth(now age of eighteen) except he is walking to a bar to meet this friends. Now why the fuck I'm telling you this?

One day, luffy caught a glimpse of angel wings; it caught her mind with wonder. 'Strange, I never saw metal wings. Maybe that guy is a cosplayer' she thought with excitement. So she went in to the bar, looking around till she sees the guy with angel wings. 'Whoa, I got to meet this guy' soon, she starts walking towards the man with angel wings.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering, are you a superhero or a cosplayer"

"Um, no I do not know what you are talking about"

"Then why do you have angel wings"

"I was born with them"

"So you are a superhero"

"Well I was born a mutant so I guess your right I am a superhero"

"Whoa, I never meet a superhero. MY name is Monkey D. Luffy, but most people calls me luffy"

"The name is Seth, nickname Angel Seth. Leader of 'the new generation'"

So may begin of a bond that Luffy had. But wait there's more is there, yep and we are just getting started. Just then during their conversation, a group came walking in to the bar.

"Hey Seth, what in the hell are you doing"

"Brook, Jade, Zebra"

'Who' thought luffy as she was confused?

Brook is a tae qua doe person that dose tae qua doe. She's been doing it since the age of 5 and usually uses her kicks more often than her punches. Her kicks are so powerful it can cause death in less then 3.2 seconds. Crazy right.

Jade (short for Jaeger and middle name of jon trasher) is segi choujin from Germany. He wears a green uniform and helmet; sometimes he doesn't wear his helmet, only for fighting. His two signatures are the Red rain of pain and the Beefcake Hammer. I know right.

Zebra was an African American Boxer. Early years he trained since the age of 10, now he wants more so he became a Kinnikuman Zebra. Don't ask about the secret power of a Kinnikuman.

"Wait who are these people"

"Luffy, these are my friends: Brook, Jade, and Zebra."

"Wow, are they superheroes too"

All three: NO

"Yell yes actually" said brook as she explain who they are to Luffy. As they continue to talk and talk, the more  
>Luffy was interested of joining their team.<p>

For the next couple of days they all hang out at the bar, till one day everything changed to Luffy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Luffy and the 'New generation' were hanging out at the bar, Seth was holding a purple box. That question luffy. 'I wonder what's in that box' thought luffy with wonder. As the four head to get drinks (coca cola cherry) luffy open the purple box and in it was a weird purple fruit. 'That's weird. I never seen a fruit that looks like this' thought luffy as she grabbed the fruit. 'Man in hungry' just then luffy stared at the fruit and started eating it. 'Mm, this is so good'

Just then the four stared at luffy eating the fruit. "LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING". The voice of Seth scared luffy and swallow the whole thing.

Jade: Brook did she

Brook: Yes jade, she did

Zebra: Now that's bullshit you guys

Seth came up to Luffy and grabbed her shoulders and rocking it back and forth. "Luffy, did you eat that fruit" said Seth in an anger tone. "Yep, and it was good"

"Luffy, that fruit was a Devil Fruit"

"What's a Devil Fruit?"

Brook: a devil fruit is legendary fruit and very rare. There only twelve of them.

Jade: these fruits gave give you awesome powers

Zebra: Seth here has two, the hano hano and the gum gum which you just ate.

Luffy just stretch her cheecks "whoa, THAT'S SO COOL"

Seth: but theres a cost to them, the cost is to lose the ability to swim.

"NO WAY"

ALL: YOU DUMBASS

Few hours later, Luffy was staring at the ocean along with Seth doing the same thing, there were just talking about Luffys Devil Fruit powers. And during the time Seth has an idea that might help Luffy with her Devil Fruit powers.

"Luffy, I have an idea that would help you with your Devil Fruit powers."

"What is it?"

"Why won't we train your devil fruit powers?"

"That's a great idea Seth. But how"

"Well that's why I'm here and I did research on the gum gum fruit. So I might teach you a few moves, and teach you new tricks. Stop by my house first thing tomorrow."

"Ok, but where is your house"

"I'll show you where my house is"

As seth grab Luffy and flew over the few houses and blocks till they stop over a 2 story house. Seth told her that's where he live and droping her off at her home. Luffy remembers first thing tomorrow and where he lives now.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you"

"Yes Seth"

"MY Mother live in that house with me because… I'll tell you tomorrow after were done with your training."

"Ok but..." then he was gone and she was alone. Not really, as she walks in to her home she remembers the first thing tomorrow again. 'what dose he mean' thought Luffy in confused.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As luffy woke up, she get dress and hurry out side, but instead of walking luffy had an idea. 'Ill use my gum gum powers' thought luffy as she stretch both of her arms at the light post "now what should I cal this move… oh yea."

"GUM GUM… ROCKET" as luff flew across the neighborhood so fast. "Damn I miss the house. I know" Luffy stretch her arm at the light pole in front of Seth's house. "I got to say, I love my devil fruit powers" soon as she was at the front door… "You're late" as Luffy look around the corner and spotted Seth floating behind her.

"You said first thing in the morning"

"You dumbass, I said first thing means the first thing when you wake up"

"Oh"

"Anyway while I was flying I heard you say 'gum gum rocket' out loud, then you pass my house and stretch your arm to the pole in front of my house"

"How did you know?"

"My cousin Ashley has the power that's beyond her imagine. This power she calls 'Chronicle' but she wanted more so I mix her powers with mine, now she's badass or awesome and I have some of her powers."

"Could we start my training?"

As the day goes one luffy is started to learn how to use her powers and learn new abilities and tricks. As Luffy and Seth watch the sunset in their spot as usual, Luffy then ask Seth a question she is willing to know.

"Hey Seth, I got a question"

"Yea Luffy"

"Your mother, tell me about her"

"Well you might want to know about my father first before my mother. My Father was an Angel, well that's his nickname his real name is Warren and he love my mom so much, that's because she love him more. And then they had me, in the tradition I was born with angel wings. The nickname Angel was passed down to me."

"So that's why they call you angel Seth"

"Before I tell you more, I have this awakening called 'Archangel'"

"What" Luffy in a weird way.

"Well I tell more about it… where was I… oh yes. My father teach me how to fly, use powers and do what a hero do. But soon after I was 4, my Father was Force to build a town on an island far away from here, my mother was sad and I was sad. He said to her that he will always be there in her heart. Before he left I made a promise to him saying I would protect my mother and this town. He said "you will and become a hero, the new generation is passed on to you, my son" as he left, my mother told my father to take my little brother… Usopp"

"Usopp, is he a mutant too"

"No, he's normal, the only thing different about him is that, he had a long noise"

"Hmm he looks so interesting; maybe I'll add him to my crew"

"Your crew?"

"Well in a month, I'm going to become the king of the pirates"

"I might heard about gold rogers treasure, you need a boat and I know the perfect one"

"You do, where"

"I'll show you tomorrow, we should continue our training."

As they continue with training, someone is spying on Luffy and it was bad.

Somewhere in a dark room with the TV, two teenage boys were watching.

"She's interesting isn't she Andrew"

"Yes she is Chris"

Suddenly the lights were turn on.

Both: WHO TURN ON THE LIGHTS

"It's too dark" said a girl Name Sophia, Andrews's girlfriend. Sophia has powers called 'Chronicle'; she got it on a trip to long beach after senior year along with her 3 friends. And also this may be shocking. Sophia Knows Ashley, that's right Sophia Knows Seth's cousin.

"Sophia, are they here."

"Yes Andrew, they are here" said Sophia as she walks up to him and kiss him. "Soon the whole town will fear us"

"Chris D'Amico aka the Mother Fucker"

"Andrew Demeter D'Amico aka The Lord of Salem. And we will bring back our fathers Regime."

Ultra man's revenge was about to begin. There's nowhere to run. The Regime has risen with men that are turn into freaks. What will happen to Luffy and the New Generation. But all I can know, bad things will happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Luffy was at the docks by Seth, that he to her said shows Luffy. (2001 space odyssey plays while Seth` cover Luffys eyes) "What's that, a ship, why does it have a lamb at the front" Said Seth as he give hints To Luffy. "Behold I give you, THE GOING MERRY"

As he release the hands out of Luffys Eyes to reveal the ship called "Going merry" it was magnificent. As luffy And Seth walk on the dock of the ship. Already Luffy found her spot, at the top of the lamb.

"Why do you… Never mind" just as the sun rises Luffy imagine herself sailing on the Going Merry with four other people, a Swordsman, a cook, a navigator, a Sniper. "Did your father made this"

"Why honestly yes, he made this. He said one day I would travel the world, but I would give it to you." Just then Seth felt a terrible feeling. It was worse.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right, I got to tell the team" As Seth and Luffy left the ship and head to his house with the team already inside.

"What Happened?"

Brook: our base was destroyed

Seth: What

Jade: that's not all we found this logo

Zebra: you're not going to like it

As Jade hand the paper to Seth, it revealed the symbol of the Regime. "There back for Revenge"

"Who" said Luffy in confused.

"Luffy its time we tell you about The Regime."

Long ago right before I was born. My father arrested a man name Black Skull, he murdered my father's best friend Ultra Man's Wife and unborn child. As my father was questioning him, Ultra Man Appears in rage for revenge, after Black Skull told him that he had sex with her before she died, Ultra Man killed him in rage. My father was scared and frightened inside, but shocked outside of his body. My father tried to talk him out, but it was too late, he was insane. That ended his bond with him. That was the beginning of the Regime.

For ten years, the Regime and the new Generation were fighting each other. Some join the Regime, others join the new generation. My Father Made New friends, one of them are the mother of Brook. Soon as Ultra man was defeated, he told my father to kill him, but he said there's been enough killing.

For five years when I was four, Ultra man was about to get executed in front of the whole town. That may end but few days after. Remember what I told you yesterday well that happened. But when I was fifth teen, my father returned. Only to watch the ambush by the sons of Ultra Man. Soon they explode the ship my father was in, but soon as I save him and took him to the hospital, the doctors say he only had an hour to live. So we visit him he said his last words to us. I'll never forget what he said. He loves us and will always be there. Soon after he died, I wanted revenge but it wasn't the answer. And so I train everyday and form the new generation.

"They will pay. All of us are going to train and Challenge the Regime. Brook, how many have hey recruited"

Brook: six

Seth: then we have no time to lose, in three days. We're going to fight them for our families and pride. It will be a blood bath. But they will fall.

Luffy: you said you have an awakening called archangel and then I might have one too.

Seth: the Archangel is powerful. How I got it is when my cousin was hurt bad. In rage I went after them and that's how the Archangel awakening begins. The archangel outfit is a light blue and pink outfit with Metal wing. But my skin turns blue.

Luffy: Let me see it

Seth: Stand back then

Soon as everything and they all stood back, Seth turned into the Archangel easy as pie. "Wow it's so cool"

"I see you like it" said Seth as he went back from Archangel. "Now that's done. Let's start training, but first. I got to see if my mother is ok. And it looks like she's fine. Now let's begin our training"

And so for the past two days, the new generation and Luffy started their training. Later that day, Luffys past is about to be revealed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Luffy, there something about you past I sense."

"You do can you show me?"

Seth placed two fingers on Luffys forehead and her past wass revealed. "Luffy, you were abandoning"

"WHAT" Shouted Luffy with shock.

"NO not that I mean, you were abandon by your real mother"

"Why"

"Your father"

"My dad? What did he do?"

"I do not know, but it is bad. Really bad"

"What did my father do?"

"I sense your real mother will tell you the truth. Because she is from another dimension"

"Whoa, (Luffy in excited mode with stars covering her eyes) THAT'S SO COOL (then she flicks the stars from her eyes) wait does that mean…"

"Yes Luffy, you have the awakening of your mother's ancestor known as Pandora"

"Wait I want to know how to activate it."

"Well I teach you how just like I know how to turn into archangel'

For all day long, Luffy learns how to do her awakening from the mother that has the same awakening. It took her a few tries… No wait multiple tries. You know that really pisses me off I even saw a movie when that person turn into the Ghost rider and has complete control but Luffy didn't. We live in the year 2014 and they don't know that they should do what that person did in Ghost rider. WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING?

So anyway after SO many tries, Luffy semms to get it "OH, Now I get it" she said as she puts her fist in the ground hard and really blue aura pops up as the start of the transformation.

'My god, she finally learns her awakening, could it be her mothers. I do not know, but it is beautiful' thought Seth as he smile like a boss. As Luffys Awakening starts her skin turns blue, no I'm not talking about AVATAR. Any way her skin was blue, she has elf ears, with white hair and white armor with glowing red and black tight belted pants and arms with spider web armbands plus a little opening between her breasts. I am not kidding. This was her Mothers awakening.

"Luffy, you did it. You finally learn how to do your awakening"

Luffy then looks at herself and shocked with happiness and excited, even that little opening between her Breasts.

"Whoa, I'm like your archangel"

"Now Luffy, there Is one rule to the awakening. The name of that awakening"

"I call it second gear"

1 minute later… "Seriously no cool name, just a second gear? I got nothing"

"Now what does the awakening do?"

"it helps with the moves and make them powerful. Now let us train the awakening with my archangel."

As he train with their awakening, thing are goanna happen, what are the Regime planning. Lets walk right over to them and see what is going on.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The city of Lahaina is big. Bright lights, beautiful view of the ocean. It was like paradise, but apparently not for this group of bitches.

The Regime have this huge building they live in. and it's one of the tall buildings to be cameo to the town. Inside the eight members begin to train since they heard about the new generation's battle. The two sons of Ultra man, Andrew and Chris, are also preparing for battle with 3 volunteers and to test their mutagen.

These three men are now creatures, their names are: Planetman, The Mountain, and stereo cassette king or Stecasse King. Now they're tough and powerful, this is hell. But it gets even worse.

At the meeting of the Regime without Sophia because she was getting ready to celebrate their one year , the eighth member, Jack wanted to ask him a question to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, I got a question"

"Yes, what is it"

"Is it this going too far with all the murders and rebellious. Why won't we get along? I mean why this does…"

"YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT OUR FATHERS LEGACY"

"Well yes but…"

"AND YOU TRY TO SHOW THE WORLD YOUR WAY. This is what ill show my girlfriend this utopia or whatever…"

"Andrew, think about your girlfriend. Think about Soph…"

Just then, Andrew turns jack around and use his telekinesis powers to rip his back revealing the lungs and rips. Following by Chris taking out Jacks lungs.

"Does anyone else have to say?"

As soon the meeting was over, the 3 members continue their training for their battle against the New Generation.

"Andrew, don't forget about your 1 year anniversary of being together"

"Thank you brother, I shall get ready and remove this blood off of these cloths"

"Good I will call the guards and have they removed this body."

Both Chris and Andrew do not know that Sophia was right behind the door as she saw and heard. She knows this is going too far, but the only thing she has to do is to just not talk about it. Right now she has to get ready for her anniversary with Andrew.

So while on dinner, Sophia has been thinking about what happened. This is not what she wants. Back at the building, in the room where Andrew and Sophia are sleeping together while the song free bird is playing in the room, Andrew was doing drugs, he touch Sophias back. As Sophia stared at the mirror wondering she can't change.

(Free bird fast Solo song part) As Sophia walked to the balcony she stood on top of the concrete block and looking down almost about to commit suicide. But then a vision accrued in her mind it made her stop and head back down and sit down in a chair. As she stays there she started to cry and cry.

"Daddy… I failed mom. I failed mom" then she remembers of the choices she make and friends that are will always be there for you and never leave you by her mother. Nico Robin.

(Flashback) on the day of the last day of school, Sophia was about to leave with her friends when suddenly her mother had something to say.

"Sophia, may I talk to you for just a moment"

"Yes mother"

"I know you graduated from high school and im so proud of you"

"Mom" Sophia said in a bored as Robin hug her.

"I'm just saying…"

"I know mom. I know "

"I'll miss you so much"

"Me too mom, me too"

As robin hug her and kiss her forehead before she goes telling her that she would always be there in her heart. And also reminding her about her choices when she is out there. The first thing she did was went to her father's grave and talked to him.

"Hey Dad, I finally graduate and imp my own soon. Well going but you know what I mean. Anyway, mom told me that I will always have friends that will never leave me and they will always be there for me. The choices I will make… well I do not know, but dad, I will always love"

As she prey for a minute and then she left with her friends and boyfriend.

(Flashback ends and went to normal)

"I have to tell them. Sorry Andrew but I have to do this" Said Sophia as she left, heartbroken and crying as she flew away. Finding the New Generation, but suddenly found a grave stone of Seth's father under a tree. She landed there crying.

"Why you at my father's grave"

Sophia turned around and revealed to be Seth floating with his arms cross each other and his angel wings are flapping

"Hey Seth, who is this" Said Luffy as she was wondering and confused of what's going on. Or wonder what is happening.

"I need to see…"

"I know why you here, but why"

"I'll explain inside"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was dawn, inside Seth's house; The New Generation and Luffy were wondering what is going on and why is Sophia here.

Brook: ok I think its times you explain yourself why are you here.

Sophia: well, I heard about this regime thing when I first came here with my boyfriend with these telekinesis powers we call 'Chronicle'. Not only I and Andrew have these powers, but so do my friends.

Jade: and who are these friends of yours

Sophia: Kris, Ally, and Ashley

Seth: Ashley, you mean my cousin.

Sophia: Your cousin? Oh yea I forgot.

Zebra: tell us about these powers

As Sophia was talking, guess what Luffy is doing, that's right she's eating food. I am dead fucking serious.

Sophia: well it was 1 year ago and I was with my friends on my way to my uncle's vacation house. Till all of a sudden, I saw this blue light. We all wanted to know, so we stop the car and went and see where the light is and as we get further and further we saw this cave and the light was in that cave and we went in and saw this orb. We all put our hands in it and poof we got these powers.

Seth: so there's this orb that some what did to you guys. My god, Ashley showed me her powers when she came to visit. And she told me how she got it.

Sophia: Yes I know but when we wonder what has happened we went back to the cave and it was surrounded by rock, there was no way in. the next few days we learn our powers till on the way home. There was a rude motorist and Andrew pushes the rude motorist off the road and into a river, that's when I insist that we restrict the use of their powers, particularly against living creatures.

Brook: What happens next?

Sophia: Well, few weeks later, Andrew becomes increasingly withdrawn and aggressive, culminating when his father Richard attacks him, and Andrew uses his power to overcome and defeat him. His outburst is so extreme that it inflicts psychically connected nosebleed warnings on me, Ashley, Kris, and Ally. Ashley headed to where Andrew is and she notice that he was floating in a middle of a storm. She tried to console him, but he grew increasingly frustrated, till all of a sudden lighting surrounded her, as Andrew witnesses something we never forget. The lightning took all of the atoms and particles causing her to vanish and die.

Jade: Did she make it ok

Seth: She's still alive, but Sophia knew about her coming back right

Sophia: Yes, but I never seen this before. All of a sudden, Ashley's particles were coming back slowly. As few days passed, Kris and I saw something in the hallway, it was Ashley but no skin just skeleton, and then she hit the wall and vanishes. Few weeks later, my parents were away and not at home, it was just me, Andrew, Ally, and Kris. While Ally was outside and Andrew and I were Showering together, Kris was all anole in the kitchen, just watching a little TV and getting something to eat then suddenly a gush of wind accrued, I knew what was wrong, so me and Andrew got out of the shower and hurried down stairs in our towels to see what's going on. And my god, Ashley was right in front of us, all of us. She wore Black around her breast to back and black small shorts and boots. She had powers beyond our dreams.

Seth: few days after that incident she showed me her powers while I show her my archangel powers. Then I taught her a few things.

Sophia: I know. Few weeks later I know Andrew got all weird all of a sudden. But I didn't know what is happening to him, but what he might be doing could be the right thing. Ally agreed with him, but not Ashley, she know it would be bad, but it was stupid what Ally did. Ally dared Ashley to kill her, Ashley did by vaporizing her. I know this could bad, but Andrew told me its fine, he got this. The reaming three of us, Andrew, Kris and me went to the cave where all of a sudden it was gone; all it left was a hole to the entrance.

Seth: the orb was me that I went and see, I did not have telekinesis, and instead I opened it using my devil powers, my father told me that it might turn me to second generation angel Seth. But I opened with my archangel powers and viola. Few days later the orb grew into a tree on the hill and it grew two Devil fruits. The Hano Hano and the Gum Gum. The Hano Hano is safe in my green house.

Sophia: what happen to the Gum Gum fruit

All except Sophia: LUFFY!

Luffy turned to the New Generation.

Sophia: there is no way…

Luffy stretch her arm around her and send Sophia to Luffy.

Sophia: Ok…

Luffy: So what happened next?

Sophia: ok first of all why am I on your lap… never mind. So anyway Andrew got a call from his brother Chris

Seth: The Motherfucker

Sophia: don't call him that

Zebra: no that's his villain name

Sophia: oh…ok. So Andrew flew to Maui and I flew alongside with him. Kris made her mid up and stay behind.

Seth: and that's how we got to this mess, my father's death, the regimes comeback. My mother's sickness or that she doesn't have one. But I'm not losing to this fight, tonight, it ends.

Luffy: I agree, I'm not goanna let some punk ass son of bitches taking over this town. After what they did, they're goanna pay. Who's ready to fight?

Brook: I am

Jade: I am

Zebra: I am

Seth then let's go

Before they left, Seth tells his mom something who was lying in bed.

"Mom, I need to tell you something"

"My son, I already know, you must avenge your father and protects this town. Do it for me, your father and your brother, Usopp."

"I will mom, I will"

Seth's mother, Bailee, hugs him and kisses his forehead then his cheeks and then his mouth, ok that would never happen but he wanted it so there you go.

"How come that never happens to me" said Luffy in a question mood.

Seth hitting Luffy in the head in rage: YOU REALLY GOT TO ASK THAT STUPID QUESTION!

As the New Generation walked to the building lead by Sophia, they stood on a building across from the Regime. It was payback time. Round 2: New Generation VS The Regime.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The New Generation stood on a roof of a building that was across from The Regime. Now its on, the end of the Regime begins.

"Luffy, Shall we"

"Yes Seth"

Luffy use one of her gum gum attacks and broke the window creating a really big hole.

"NEW GENERATION, LETS MAKE CHAOS"

As the New Generation jumps to the giant hole they begin to attack and cause havoc and chaos.

"Sophia said the 2 leaders are on the top"

"Then let's go for peats' sake"

(Mob Rules by Black Sabbath Plays)

As the head to the top, they encounter solders, and minions. Nearly destruction is happening. As they were almost there they encounter a room with planets, then suddenly the planets hit them all 5 of them.

"So you come here for revenge, well you have to get through…PLANETMAN" said Planetman as he is laugh after. Soon the New Generation hit him with everything, but failed.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll take care of this guy" Said Jade as he took off his helmet and gives it to Seth. "Be careful, his one tricky person"

"I know"

As soon as they left, Jade was on his own to fight this guy. "Show me what you got, Helmet head" Said Planetman in a mean way.

Jade came running up to him and land a first punch, while he was stun Jade grab him in a Vertical suplex lift, then he jumps in to the air. "SSD" yelled Jade as he land planetman in a piledriver to the canvas. "OW, MY FUCKING HEAD. YOU GONNA GET IT NOW BOY" yelled planetman then grab the ring. "I call this one, Saturn Ring Frisbee Boomerang". Planetman throws the Saturn ring, but Jade misses it and jumps in to the air, he uses the momentum and torques his body and deliver a powerful kick on planetman's head. "HEEL HAMMER" planetman falls but deforms in to planets in a straight line, then they went thought him then they went back to Planetman and throws Jade to the ground hard.

"HOWS THAT PUNK"

Jade rose slowly up "in not done with you" he said as he coughs blood as he stood and putting out his right arm. Then all of a sudden fire emerges to his right hand. Then he started running fast to him "RED RAIN OF PAIN" yelled Jade as he slashed Planetman causing to launch him in to the air. "I'm not done yet" he then jumps into the air right behind Planetman and grabs one of Planetmans legs and crosses his arms around it and then a leaping suplex al the way down hard to the floor.

"BEEFCAKE HAMMER"

BAM

They hit the ground heard, Planetman was dead. Jade was alive, but injured 'I got to reach the others' the thought as he walks to find them.

The New Generation headed yet to another room, but this time it was like daytime.

"What's with the Crazy Rooms' Said Luffy as she was wondering the rooms they encountered, but all of a sudden a giant thing came crashing down but carefully dodged by Zebra. "Whoa that is one big Mountain" said Luffy in SHOCKED!

Mountain in a Japanese voice: you think you can stop the mountain. Not a chance.

"Why is he speaking in Japanese" said Luffy as the rest of the New Generation except for Zebra who decides to fight the mountain. "Zebra, you got this guy?"

"Yes, I'll catch up with you guys once I beat this guy and get Jade" the New Generation left Zebra to fight the mountain. "I'm not going down without a fight you big dumb rock" the Mountain puts the fist to the ground but apparently Zebra dodge the falling rocks.

Zebra then went into clones and move around the mountain making him dizzy. Then the clones kick him up and Zebra uses the Fist of ruins and send him to a wall. But he still got up. 'Damn, this guy won't die' thought Zebra as he was about to do his punch but the mountain low blows him. Zebra fells to the floor and lies like he was staring at the stars. As the mountain climbs a hill "MOUNTAIN DROP" he yelled as he jumps into a body splash. But Zebra rolls over and miss the mountain drop.

Zebra Builds up his move till the Mountain gets up slowly "it's show time" Zebra said as he ran up to the Mountain and hit the Mountain with his knuckles and come back with his other hand.

"BACK KNUCKLE REFURS PUNCH"

BOOM, it sends the Mountain to the window but he is still standing. "Still standing, well enjoy this." Zebra said as he ran up to him again and hit the mountain multiple times using his right arm then a right left right punch. While stunned, Zebra Charged his right fist and put it in the chest of the Mountain.

"SUPER STRIKING PUNCH"

BAM

The mountain falls from the building and land the ground dead gone. "Eat that, Cock" said Zebra as he headed to find Jade. Jade was walking to the other room when Zebra came to his aid.

"You're ok"

"Yea I'm fine, are the others up ahead."

"Yes, let's go find them."

The New Generation has continued to these crazy rooms and stairs. "What's with the crazy filters" shouted Luffy as the head on and on. "God, we are in some fucked up Maze" Said Brooke who's already pissed off. Then they yet enter another room with musical notes. "Oh God. Don't tell me" Said Brooke who thinks was not about to happen, but it did. Another person came down. "I am STECASSE KING"

All: A HUMAN STEREO CASSETTE

Stecasse king goes on top of Brooke and put his feet in her ears then puts REALLY loud music and hurt her ears for 5 times. When Brooke fell from the floor, Stecasse king then puts a tape in his body and plays Fur Elise by Beethoven really fast and controls Brooke to do weird moves he conducts then spins her around and fells as the song ends.

"WHAT THE HELL you know what I'm going to kill this guy" said Brook as she use random kicks on Stecasse king "What the hell are you doing" "ILL SHOW WHAT IM DOING YOU FUCKING STEREO PIECE OF SHIT" Brooke keeps kicking Stecasse King multiple times on and on and on "Stecasse King? How 'bout Bugs Bunny Birthday Beating" the kicks keep going "you want a donkey kick" then Stecasse king got stunned then Brooke hit him with the Super Kick then he fell with the pile of boxes.

"What's with the boxes" said Luffy who she asked Seth. "That's her thing" Brooke then pick up Stecasse King and launch him to the air. Brooke ran up a wall really fast to catch up to him and lift her right leg that is on fire. "FIRE STAR RED LEG KICK" Brooke doses a split position but her right leg is on the body of Stecasse king and lands on the ground hard, killing Stecasse king.

Both Luffy and Seth: Wow that was easy.

Brooke was already tired "Seth, I'm going to find Zebra and Jade. Catch up with you later." "Be careful"

As Brooke left to find the others, Seth and Luffy head to the last room of this Crazy funhouse. No not the last room there is more. So far the encounter mirror mazes, vortex tunnel, it's just like a funhouse of hell. Just then the finally made it to where The Motherfucker is located.

"Hows the journey to the top boy" Said the motherfucker as he was turn his sat around, then the seat goes out of control. "oh… um... give me a minute… oh" Seth and Luffy were laughing until he got his seat control. "um where was I oh yes… bla bla bla how the oh forget it."

Seth then turns in to the Archangel "I know this day has come. The day I avenge my father and protect this town"

"Oh really and why have you decide to here to avenge your Father"  
>"I know what happen to your father, but your point your rage at me and attack my base, Follow by these stupid rooms more like a Funhouse"<p>

"It was the only way, I'll kill you for what your father did to my father, but I know revenge it's not the answer. I'll kill her INSTEAD"

The Motherfucker shoots his gun at Luffy, but she is made of Rubber and swing it back at hit Chris cheek, causing him to bleed from the cheek. "Ow what the… How did you not die?"

Luffy stretch her cheeks "I ate a Devil fruit". "Of course"

"But why are you doing this. Is this wrong"

"Me and my brother are building a utopia."

"Your brother is insane"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOU…" Seth punches him in boredom "Enough talking, we're ending this warfare… Chris D'Amico"

Luffy was shocked when he heard the Motherfucker's real name. "How did you know it was me" said the Motherfucker that is about to be in an angry mood. "Wait you know this guy" Said luffy as she asked Seth. "Luffy I do. He was a former member of the New Generation known as Red Mist. But we kicked him out because betrayed us and murder my father. Revenge for what my father did to his father."

"It was so good to see your face in tears like I did when my father died."

"Does your brother even know?"

"Yes… he does, that's why he left before our father was executed and now you die" The Motherfucker shoots at Seth but his metal wings protect him. "You idiot, your bullets won't work on me with my metal wings and you definitely won't shoot Luffy because she ate the Gum Gum..." just then, Luffy sliped on the ground by oil. The Motherfucker holds a dial and ran towards Luffy who was on the ground. "SEE WHATS ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU FUCKING ANGEL"

'I know what I must do, the second generation of Angel Seth… Begins' Seth who is still in his Archangel flew towards the direction of where and the dial went through him. "NO, YOU RUIN MY PLAN"

"Archangel is dead, reborn new angel" inside Seth's head a voice accurse to him, the voice of his father. "Angel Seth Second generation, is inside of you, let it go and you will become it." "Yes Father" said Seth as parts glow came out as he rose then a light explosion revealing the new and improved Angel Seth.

Luffy was shocked and happy with stars as she says wow as the Angel Seth has the Metal wings, a blue and white outfit and gold symbol. And a long satchel thing like scorpion and subzero had. "WOW, that's so cool" Said Luffy, heading towards Seth and checking out this outfit "Blue to you middle and ring finger, that's really cool" "I Know right"

"ENOUGH, you dare…." The Motherfucker was interrupted by Seth's punch to the face. "Seth… May I"

"Of course luffy"

As The Motherfucker gets up Luffy dose her Gum Gum Bazooka at the Motherfucker and he falls. Then the rest of the New Generation came to aid Seth and Luffy by grabbing The Motherfucker and pushing him while he was on a table to where Luffy and Seth has both fist together and stood there in front of The Motherfucker as he about to be punched.

"Oh Sh…"

All: Oooooooo

As the Motherfucker was knocked out. Seth order the team to keep watch on him. "Luffy you're ready"

"Let's go"

As Luffy and Seth walked to where there is one more person left the main leader, Andrew Demeter D' Amico.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Flashback)

"Team I need you to keep an eye on him. Luffy you're coming with me, it's time we end this."

(Flashback ends)

As Seth and Luffy walks to where Andrew is, but out of the blue, a sense accrued him, and it's bad.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Sophia, she's with Andrew, I don't like this"

"We must hurry"

As Luffy and Angel Seth ran towards the light, revealing Andrew sitting on the thrown with eyes red also a voice of Sophia.

"Andrew you got to stop this, this is going too far"

"This is our utopia, you don't like it"

"Andrew… you don't care about me… all you care about is this revenge."

"You dare… well you finally came"

Sophia turned around looking at the two. Luffy and Angel Seth second generation. "I see you change" "yea I changed alright; I'm not goanna fight you nor kill you. I know what you did" Andrew said nothing but shocked. "What did you do Andrew" he still said nothing. "Andrew, what did you do" Sophia got angrier as she wonders what he did. "I…I… I kill your father"

"What" Sophia was shocked and tears were pouring down her eyes slowly. "Wait how you knew." "Luffy, what am I about to tell you is shocking, the reason why I know… because Ashley told me"

"Ashley... know… Andrew... why… why did you kill my father"

"Sophia… I did to because… because he was such a fool. He tried to be a mister protector dad thing, so I kill him on the way home from whatever he works, but I didn't know he was your father till I got the news at School. Sophia I beg forgiveness at his grave. I was ashamed of myself and I will never forgive what I had done."

"But this doesn't make sense. Seth if Andrew is ashamed of himself for murdering Sophia's Father. Why he isn't ashamed of this chaos he and The Regime they made."

"Exactly, Andrew doesn't care about Sophia or no one only him and The Regimes lega…"

"SHUT UP" Andrew pushes Angel Seth to a wall with his telekinesis powers "SETH!" Luffy ran towards him along with Sophia who checks on him "he's fine." Luffy and Sophia (who hug Seth and his head on her boobs for apparently no reason) stared at Andrew who was floating all mad and rage.

"You…YOU SON OF A BITCH" Luffy said as she punch him but Andrew push her aside. "Guess I have to go to second gear" Luffy does a sumo stand and buts her fist to the ground causing her to use her Second gear. "Now it's show time. Sophia keep Seth safe, I'm goanna finish this guy once and for all"

"Luffy… Please be careful"

"I will"

As Luffy ran towards Andrew trying to get a single hit on him, but yet failed again by Andrews telekinesis powers who he push her. Luffy grab on something allowing her to stretch her right arm and Launch herself towards Andrew hitting him in the chest causing him to be stunned. "See if you can dodge this. GUM GUM…BAZOOKA" Luffy launch Andrew and send him out of a window. 'Is he dead' thought Luffy as she walks towards the widow. With a shock Andrew was flying fast he grabbed Luffy and went outside. "LUFFY" screamed Sophia as she tried to follow but a hand grabbed her, that hand that hand was Seth's.

"Don't, it's her battle. If you get involved you know what will happen to you. she knows what she must do."

"Luffy…"

As Andrew and Luffy were outside of the building, He then uppercuts Luffy into space, flies up to them, and sends Luffy crashing back down to earth with a hammer fist. Luffy needs something to grab fast as she was going down fast. She grabed a pole and swung herself back towards where Andrew is. She then form a net with her fingers and catches Andrew. Sending him straight to the beach and then heads twords him and lands on him.

'is he dead' thought Luffy as she walks right to where Andrew is. Andrew Flew up now rage then ever. "I AM AN APEX PREDATOR, I AND THE LORD OF SALEM, I WILL NOT LOSE TO A FUCKING GUM GUM BITCH LIKE YOU" Luffy now know what must to be done, kill Andrew with everything shes got.

"JUST…BRING IT. Wait, didn't The Rock use this catchphrase?"

Um yea…

"Shit… give me a minute…oh here we go… this ends here, a apex predator. APEX PREDATOR MY ASSHOLE." Luffy charged to Andrew and use every attack on him. She dodge every telekinesis move on Andrew. She may hit a few but miss a lot. While Luffy used every gum gum move on Andrew, she talk to him.

"Super powers don't make you good. Some turn you evil, they turn you into a huge dictator, a bad guy. I learn that from my actual birth mother who was abused and hurt by my father. She will never forgive him, but she has friends. Just like me. I never hurt them nor be a complete dick or jackass on them. I protect them, because their there for me and im there for them. In pirate world, its called a Nakama or simply Friends. See I'll miss my old friends when I leave to be king of the pirates, but I will make new friends, and I vision it in my dreams. A swordsman, a navigator, a sniper, a cook, an archeologist, a shipwright, a doctor, and a musician. Those are the people I care about, those are the people that I will support them to reach their dreams, those people are my new friends I will meet. I wont let you get in the way of my dream and their dream. This Regime will fall, your fathers legacy will fall, and you will fall."

As they seperted from each other, red aura came out of Luffys blue skin, walking towards Andrew while dodging every single move Andrew tries to throw stuff at her.

"GUM GUM…"

A loud roar came from Andrew he floats from the ground and right in front of her.

"JET…GAPHELING GUN"

A serious of punches came from Luffy as she hits Andrew really hrd but he stood their blocking every punch.

'Luffy…the archangel will help you… let him assist your move… for the town, my wife, and my two beloved sons.'

'ok…do it now'

Luffy then yells with Archangel behind her yelling with her and red projectiles came out of nowhere hitting Andrew so hard as the punches keep going and going and going nonstop. Till luffy stop with the punches and watches Andrew fall to the ground…dead. Andrew Demeter D'Amico…is dead. Blood came out of his chest and mouth lots of muscle skin was revealed, even the heart was crushed and destroyed. Luffy walked to the dead Andrew and stares at him till The New Generation came along with Sophia. Angel Seth walked to her as she turned to then and started to fall, but thanks to Seth for catching her as she turns back to her normal self.

"she's ok guys, she's just tired"

Sophia came walking up to Andrew who was lying dead she fell to her knees as she stared at him angry and crying.

"So far there has been chaos. Andrew has died, his minions died, the town is safe, and Chris is in jail. Luffy has put all of her life on the line against Andrew but you helped her. You save her life by helping her. I know I have my second generation and I still have some of my archangel powers. There's been enough killing for the past weeks. Its over, no more destruction. All will fall. Peace has came. Thank you for helping us…father"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 days later after the Regime has ended, The New Generation has celebrated with the towns people. Chris D'Amico was in jail, thinking of what he had done. Everything was fine and normal again. Angel Seth and his mother Bailee were walking together to angel Seth's father and Bailee's lovers of grave of the same man.

"My son I'm so proud of you. Not only you save everyone but you changed. I only wish…"

"Mom I know. But thank Luffy mom, she but her life on the line against Andrew. She is starting her adventure, on the high seas to become king of the pirates.

"My son… can you give this to her"

Bailee gives her some a gift she made for him but saved it for a special occasion

"Mom you mean"

"Yes"

"Ok, I will"

As Seth kiss his moms forehead and heads to find Luffy who is finding Sophia. As she looked at the graveyard and found who was standing at the front of Andrews's grave. Luffy stretch her arms at a gravestone and heads towards it till she stops and sits on top of it. "Sophia…why are you here if he murder your father and almost ruin everything."

"Luffy…I made a huge mistake in my life, these powers what are they for. I thought what that they might be good. There not, I heard what you said to Andrew 2 days ago and what you said realized my mistakes. I dated the wrong person, I shouldn't know. Why I didn't believe in Ashley"

"Sophia…you were too interested, you thought you were doing was right but wrong. That's why Ashley disagrees of what Andrew is doing. But how can you stand living in that building."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it, it a fucking mess. Chris and Andrew knew we were coming so they only did that just to stall us. And that's exactly what the freaking thing looks like, it's on life support."

"Luffy… I'm sick of these powers; I don't want them no more. I want the powers my mother had."

"Wait I got it. Seth has the hano hano fruit… you can eat it and have those powers."

"I can…thank you" Sophia hugged Luffy.

"Luffy…may I join your crew."

"Sure…but promise me this. Those telekinesis powers have to go"

"Ok…Luffy, good luck"

"Till we meet again"

As Luffy was ready to leave, she said goodbye to the New Generation. As she heads to the ship Seth was right over her.

"Seth, here to say goodbye"

"Yes and to give you this"

Seth placed a straw hat on Luffy. "Why…"

"My mother made this as a thank you gift I want you to have it"

"Thank you…I'm goanna miss you all."

"I know…well see ya"

"Seth… tell your father thank you"

"I will. Luffy… if you stumble on my brother…"

"I was about to tell you the same thing"

"Oh… Well Goodbye"

"Goodbye…Seth I like the design on the flag and sails. It's a skull with a straw hat. That is my symbol"

"I know Luffy. I know, oh Luffy…there's a letter I found. I suggest read it when you're out in sea. I already know you will like it."

"Is it from my actual mother?"

"Yes. Yes it is"

As they hugged each other, Luffy set sail on the Going Merry. Waving goodbye to Seth and The New Generation.

"TILL WE MEET AGAIN YOU GUYS"

Brooke: I'm sure going to miss her

Jade: yea me too

Zebra: Me three

Seth: team lets go rebuild our hideout and help rebuild the town.

All: HOOOOE

She then sat on top of Merry's head.

'Mother… my adventure begins. I'm going to live my dream… Gambit'

"ALRIGHT MERRY, LET'S SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE"


	12. credits

SECRET ENDING

SOMEWHERE AT A MARINE TOWN/BASE

A girl was on a cross with her feet on the ground and staring at the ground.

The girl's hair is green, she wore a white tank top and wearing a bandana of a darkish greenish and black leggings and boots.

On her waist she wears a bright light green Harmaki.

(Camera zooms in her and lifts her head with a weird guitar sound. Then it leads to verse 'Sign of the Southern Cross' by Black Sabbath)

Credits:

Anna Sophia Robb as Monkey D. Luffy

Seth Strattan as Angel Seth/ Archangel/ Angel Seth 2nd Generation

Brooke as Brooke

Jon Thrasher as Jade

Jordan Gardner as Kinnikuman Zebra

Sophia Zatarian as herself

Bailee Brouillette as Bailee

Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico / The Motherfucker

Dane DeHaan as Andrew Demeter D'Amico

And introducing Emily Browning as Roronoa Zoro

Author's notes: this story/film I worked on took me almost 3 months since November. I hope you enjoy this and I will start on my own one piece with Rornora Zoro. Note: it's the storyline is different from the Manga/Anime Please review and enjoy.

P.S.: if you want me to do an alternate Straw hats that the story line is similar to the Manga/Anime but with different people, that aren't the Straw hats but an alternate version of them, please review

P.P.S: I do not own one piece


End file.
